Leading Lady
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT Bella can't stand that Edward is always in control. She decides it's time for her to take over for awhile.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: More Edward/Bella fluff.

--

Standing in the center of the Cullen's living room Bella surveyed the surfaces surrounding her. Looking for nothing in particular, just searching for a plan of attack.

A gentle breeze rushed through an open window, brushing and weaving its way into and through Bella's brown hair. Her eyes still searched for an idea on what to proceed with next.

The comfy, soft couch was positioned on the far side of the room. She decided to that standing in the middle of the room wasn't going to make Edward come home faster, so she might as well sit.

Tossing herself on the couch, she leaned her head back, closing her eyes in the process. _Why did hunting trips have to take so long?_ She thought, as she sat longingly waiting for her fiancée to return.

They were to be wed in three days time. Just three days left before she took the first step in becoming forever bonded with Edward Cullen. She couldn't fight the smile emerging on her face.

Soon enough, she was going to be _his_. And he was going to be _hers_. The thought brought both joy and fear to her mind.

Yes, she wanted him and he wanted her. They loved each other more than words could ever express, but she feared that something would happen before they would be together for eternity. The worry occasionally would hinder her. Not that she would ever let him see the concern that laced her thoughts.

Her eyes remained closed, her body unmoving as she felt a cold chill dancing on her cheekbone. She giggled, knowing very well who was tickling her cheek.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes, love?" The couch bounced a bit as Edward positioned himself next to her. Softly touching his lips to her neck. She shivered, but not out from his body temperature. She shivered from the pleasure that pulsated through her veins as his body came in contact with hers.

She smiled, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I." His hand ran its way down her arm, taking a hold of her hand connect at the bottom. He pulled the hand in his grasp away from her body, holding it up to his lips, so he could tenderly lay a kiss upon it.

She laughed. "It's always the same with you, isn't it?"

He gazed up at her, confusion filling his eyes. "Huh? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You always come home. Take me in your arms. Then you do something completely romantic and wonderful. And what do I do?" She mocked a face of disgust at what he did every time he returned to her. He still wore his confused gaze. "Nothing. You're always so romantic with me, but I'm never able to do the same with you."

She was just teasing him. Though she wasn't sure he knew that. He took her emotions far too seriously.

"Just being near you is enough. You need not do more." His puzzled expression was lost and he was once again pecking her cheek with delicate kisses.

"No, it's mine turn. Now, stop kissing me." Her voice was both calm and commanding. He obeyed her.

She wanted to be in control for once. Not that she minded him being in control of what was happening. She just wanted to show him what it was like to be on the receiving end of his romance. She prayed he would appreciate it.

Bella curved her body, so that she would be in an ample stance of attack. She pulled herself closer to him, resting her lips upon his. She stayed motionless for a time, before pushing farther into a deeper kiss with him.

His hand began to creep onto her back. She swatted in back playfully.

She released his lips from hers. "No, I'm calling the shots."

He smirked. "Fine then, but only for a short time. I find it much more pleasurable to be caressing you, than vice versa." She frowned. "Not that I don't enjoy it. Men are used to leading."

"Women need a chance to lead too." She grinned, ruffling his bronze locks of hair.

"When did you become an activist?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Five minutes ago." He chuckled, stealing a quick kiss on her unprotected mouth. "Hey!"

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm done now. Please, continue."

She sighed. "No, I think I'm done." Bella crossed her arms, at the same time as she backed off.

He shook his head with fake shame showing on his face. "Oh, come now, Bella." He pleaded with her to regain her control once more. "You're the leader, remember?"

"I know." She replied. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she thought of something. "I want to try something else." Bella stood up from the couch, grasping onto Edward's wrist, dragging him up from his seat.

He acted as if she was unwilling forcing him to participate, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He loved watching the wonder in her eyes as she imagined a new game for them both to play. Edward knew no matter what she was going to have the do he would love it. If for no reason other than watching her enjoyment in the game, her joy was his joy.

"And what something else would you like to try?" Edward asked, while Bella was setting him into position for the new experience.

"Something we need to have down before the wedding." She let go of the hand she was holding onto the wrist of. It fell limply next his body.

Her hands felt around the side of his body for his second hand. Upon locating his hidden hand, she placed it on her side, just above her waist.

"And what might that be? I don't think this is how you choose flower arrangements or choose the perfect dress?" He laughed. "Though I've never been part of the main event in a wedding before. So maybe this is how they do it."

Bella looked up at him. A giggle broke through her lips. "Oh, Edward…" She shook her head as she smiled. "No, we need to practice dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, dancing. I'd rather not have to get up there and sway awkwardly for four minutes in front of everyone."

"I like your awkward sway. Clumsy and uncoordinated as it looks, it has much character." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "It's you, love." He stole another kiss, before she realized he was leading again.

"Hey! Stop that!" She pulled back. "I'm the leader, remember?" Asking him almost the same question as he had asked her earlier.

"Right, sorry." He grinned. "Let's dance." Edward grabbed a hold of her one hand and set it gently on his shoulder. Then he proceeded to seize her other open hand.

Their fingers intertwined. Bella smiled inspecting her small hand linked with Edward's. It was the way things were supposed to be. Her and him forever interlocked.

"I'm leading." She reminded.

Bella tugged Edward along with her uncomfortable and klutzy movements. She tumbled and tripped into him, as they sluggishly moved around the perimeter of the living room.

Bella was backwards as they maneuvered. Which, in retrospect, wasn't the best idea. For once the graceless dancer and her partner reached the coffee table at Bella's back, the duo toppled over top of it.

"Edward!" She cried out as they fell on the top of the table.

Edward, while falling, switched his position. So that he would land next to her, rather than on her.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked innocently once he was securely laying next.

She turned her head to see his face. "Why didn't you tell me that the table was there?" She spoke while scrunching the expression on her face.

"I was just following your lead." Edward replied with a chuckled. "Which I see now was a terrible idea."

Both of their heads and torsos were lying on the surface of the table. Their legs were slanted with their feet resting on the floor.

She snorted, knowing he was right. "Well, Edward. You have just experienced a daily Isabella Swan moment. How do you feel?"

He smirked. "I feel that the armored vehicle I got you just won't do anymore. I should have Emmett add a nuclear bomb shield. For your own safety of course." He snickered.

She forged a gasp. "No. Not a nuclear bomb shield." She fainted bogusly. Putting her hand up to her forehead as the women did in old, black and white movies.

"Yes, a bomb shield. And I shall hire a swat team to surround you and your car where ever you go." He said grinning.

"I'm not sure that a swat team could handle me." Bella opened her eyes after her false faint. "They'd probably quit in the first week because I'm just such a danger magnet."

"Not probably. They _would_ quit in the first week. You're just too much trouble, Bella." He stated, while shifted himself nearer to her. His icy lips found the warm skin of her neck. He kissed her lightly.

"I don't think anyone is suited to guard me…" She thought out loud, as she twisted her head. Edward kissed her lips.

"No, Bella. There isn't anyone _suited_ to guard you." A smiled crept across his lips. "But I'm sure willing to try."

Bella kissed him. She beamed as she did so. "Well then. Can I hire you as my personal swat team?"

His brow creased in imaginary thought. "I think that's possible. How much will I make?"

"Six dollars an hour or me as your wife. Take your pick."

"Hmm…I could use the money, but I think I'd like you as my wife." He chuckled. "Anything I should know before I begin this job?"

"One thing." She held up her pointer finger.

"And what's that?"

"I'm the leader." She pressed her lips against his.


End file.
